Mi Primer Amor
by SakLiEsme
Summary: No hay nada mas lindo, hermoso, tierno, sincero, e inocente que el primer amor… no importa la edad que tengas al encontrarlo… Siempre y cuando sea correspondido. Sakura lo sabe y te contará la manera que lo vivió...


**No hay nada mas lindo, hermoso, tierno,**

 **sincero, e inocente que el primer amor… no**

 **importa la edad que tengas al encontrarlo…**

 **Siempre y cuando sea correspondido.**

De niña era tierna, alegre, inocente, dulce, parecía una muñeca siempre con buenos modales, educada con las personas, pero también era curiosa, terca, algo despistada y porque no, también algo berrinchuda.

Era romántica por naturaleza y por parte de mi madre y padre, que al contarme como ambos se habían conocido y se habían enamorado perdidamente uno del otro, soñaba con un amor igual que el de ellos, simplemente soñaba con encontrar a mi primer amor, algo que no tardó mucho en aparecer, por lo menos para mi porque yo juraba a mis 18 años haber encontrado a mi otra mitad… mi príncipe azul.

Pero ¿qué es el primer amor?, ¿cómo se siente?, eso es algo que cada persona lo vive diferente, pero para mi eran las emociones mas hermosas e indescriptibles que podía sentir.

La primera vez que lo vi fue por un accidente causado por mi total falta de compromiso por levantarme temprano, o eso creí pues mi hermano mayor Touya me había jugado una broma al adelantar mi reloj despertador por ¡una maldita hora! ¡¿quién carajos en su sano juicio le hace eso a su pequeña y tierna hermanita?!. Lo peor es que como soy algo despistada…corroboro muy despistada jamás repare en mirar el reloj de la cocina, ni el de la estancia, para rectificar la hora.

Así fue como salí de mi casa cual alma que lleva el diablo, mis padres estaban de viaje lastima porque alguno de ellos me habría advertido y entonces no me hubiese atragantado con el desayuno de ese día, aunque también debo agradecer que, gracias a esa broma conocí al que es hoy por hoy mi primer amor, Syaoran.

Un chico mayor que yo, solo por tres años, así que no es mucha la diferencia comparada con la de mis padres, pero no solo es un chico, sino que es el más maravilloso ser que existe en la tierra, es guapo, alto, un cuerpo atlético, tiene una mirada que hipnotiza con esos ojos color ámbar que al exponerlos a la luz toman un color entre el dorado y miel, tiene una perfecta sonrisa que marcan esos hoyuelos que a mi parecer son tan atractivos, un cabello desordenado en color chocolate que le da un toque de rebeldía y sensualidad, el mejor estudiante de su clase, de su curso, mientras el era todo para mí, al parecer yo para él no existía.

Cuando lo veía por los pasillos de la universidad mis piernas temblaban cual gelatina, sentía que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo caería de bruces al suelo, así que tenia que sostenerme de algo o alguien para no hacer el ridículo ante él, cuando lo miraba mi corazón se aceleraba y detenía al mismo tiempo, en mi estomago sentía miles y miles de mariposas que revoloteaban sin control haciendo mi capacidad de mantenerme serena casi nula, cada que coincidíamos en algún espacio de la facultad comenzaba a sudar y todo lo anterior que comente se multiplicaba al mil, así que tenia que salir de ahí antes de delatar mi amor hacia él.

No paso mucho cuando empecé a notar que él también me miraba, era mi imaginación o de verdad estaba pasando, es decir me miraba y me sonreía, y fue lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida, saber que él sabía que existía me hacía inmensamente feliz, y al mismo tiempo me daba miedo, ¿qué tal si un día decidiera hablarme?, ¿qué le respondería?, ¿podría articular una o más palabras? O sería como dice mi amiga Tomoyo ¿sería un tierno desastre? No estaba preparada para esos encuentros, así que hacía lo que mejor me salía… huir de él.

Así pasaron los meses hasta que me decidí a hablar con él, bueno ok, me obligaron a hablar con él, si así es mi queridísima amiga Tomoyo me obligo a que ya era hora de confesarme, que nada malo podría pasar, a menos que tuviera novia, fuera gay o peor aun ¡que estuviera comprometido, casado y hasta con hijos! ¡por todos los Dioses claro que no!, yo sé y todos en la escuela saben que él es de China Hong Kong para ser exacta y su familia era muy tradicionalista, tanto como para comprometerlo y como no si pertenecía a una de las familias mas poderosas de toda Asia, entonces ¿qué hacia estudiando en una facultad sencilla, pudiendo estudiar en alguna escuela mucho mejor? Eso es lo que más me enamoró saber que a él no le importa el estatus social, que es sencillo, humilde, bondadoso, que es un caballero con letras mayúsculas.

El día que me decidí a confesarme me puse un hermoso conjunto de ropa para que me notase, el mejor que tenia incluso fui al centro comercial a comprar algo porque nada de lo que tenia me agradaba, así que ahí voy yo muy decidida, Syaoran estaba con dos de sus amigos Eriol Hiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, al único que conocía bien era el segundo y eso porque era novio de una de mis compañeras de clase Chiharu.

Caminaba directo hacia donde se encontraban, a cada paso que daba el camino se me había eterno y entonces las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear, mi respiración se fue acortando y mi corazón juro por el amor de Dios que estaba a punto de darme un paro, mis manos comenzaban a sudar y cada vez se me dificultaba más respirar, hasta que estuve frente a él, lo mire directo a los ojos y quede prendada de ellos inmediatamente, su rostro tenia esa condenada sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexi que hacía desfallecer a todas las chicas del instituto y entonces todo lo que tenia planeado decirle al parecer se borró de mi cabeza.

Realmente me quede en blanco y para no parecer una completa idiota frente a él, me gire a donde se encontraba Yamazaki y le dije lo único que se me vino a la mente… "¡Chiharu dice que te ama mucho!" ... ¡mierda! De verdad no pude ser más estúpida ante él, me di la vuelta y corrí lo más rápido que mis pies podían hacerlo, gracias a Dios y a esos años en la escuela que soy buena en deportes sobre todo en carreras así que llegué lo más rápido al jardín y pude soltar el aire retenido, me maldije internamente por ser tan cobarde y me solté a llorar por un buen rato hasta que sentí a alguien a mi lado….

 _-Déjalo Tomoyo, no quiero escuchar que fui una completa tonta por no poder confesarme a Syaoran-_ dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos.

Escuché un carraspeo y la sangre se me heló, me tense y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de gritar, no podía ser él, es decir, no creo que me haya seguido hasta aquí ¿verdad? A menos que a Tomoyo se le haya engrosado la voz y sonara como hombre, pero no, entonces decidí voltear a ver a la persona a mi lado y juro por Dios que él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado, tendiéndome un pañuelo.

 _-Pensé que te sentías mal y quise saber como te encontrabas, pero te encontré llorando y la verdad no creí recibir una confesión de amor tan de repente-_ me dijo aun tendiéndome el pañuelo que claro acepte con pena, mientras el volteaba a otro lado pero juraría que tenia un tenue rubor en su rostro.

 _-Lo siento, debo parecer una loca por llorar por una tontería-_

 _-El que alguien se me declare para mi no es ninguna tontería y menos si es alguien tan linda y tierna-_ soltó de repente mirándome a los ojos, me sonrío y juro que ahora la que tenía no solo un tenue rubor sino toda la cara completamente colorada era yo, _-Me llamo Syaoran Li, mucho gusto-,_ extendió su mano y me la ofreció.

 _-So… soy Sakura Kinomoto-_ estreché su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que tenía este contacto con él, sin embargo, fue la sensación más estremecedora y encantadora que sentía en mi ser.

 _-Así que Sakura ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –_

 _-Cla… ¡claro!-_

 _-Sakura que te parece si vamos por una deliciosa hamburguesa con papas y un enorme helado de chocolate, así me cuentas más sobre esos sentimientos que tienes hacia cierto chico que conozco muy bien, tal vez pueda ayudarte a conseguir que él también sienta lo mismo por ti, sino es que ya lo siente-_

¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso él esta insinuando que siente algo por mí! ¿pero cómo? Si él nunca me notó hasta hace unos meses y vaya que yo llevo observándolo desde la preparatoria.

 _-Creo que sé que te estas preguntando y créeme que te voy a responder tus dudas, pero te parece si lo hacemos mientras comemos en verdad tengo hambre y no tenemos clase hasta dentro de dos horas, ¿qué dices cariño? –_

Cariño, me dijo cariño y esa manía de guiñar un ojo y su hermosa sonrisa de lado, por Dios desarma a cualquiera…y agradezco que sea yo la desarmada. Sonreí y nos levantamos para encaminarnos juntos a la cafetería y poder platicar mientras comíamos, aunque a decir verdad yo ni hambre tenía, pues no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, al fin podía platicar con Syaoran, con mi primer amor.

 **Bueno personitas lindas hasta aquí llega**

 **esta pequeña historia contada desde**

 **el punto de vista de Sakura y todo lo que sintió**

 **al ver a Syaoran, sé que esta historia da para más**

 **pero hasta aquí la voy a dejar… por el momento.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, felicitaciones, quejas,**

 **sugerencias, criticas, etcétera.**

 **Quiero dedicar este primer capi-relato a mi**

 **Queridísima _Wonder Grinch_ linda gracias por la **

**espera y por comprender mi situación te mereces**

 **miles besos de parte de Syaoran… bueno nomas uno**

 **los demás son para mi jajajajaja….**

 **Ya en serio muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Y por el apoyo de todos ustedes.**

 **Depende de como sea aceptada este pequeño relato**

 **Publicaré algún otro, no prometo que sea dulce,**

 **pero de que será SxS es seguro.**

 **Últimamente me da por escribir cosas tristes,**

 **tal vez por mi estado de ánimo y algunas vivencias que**

 **sufrí, pero trataré de ser más melosa a la**

 **hora de publicar n.n**

 **Los quiero, nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos !**


End file.
